epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine
Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine is the seventy-second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 6. It features famous horror villain, Freddy Krueger, facing off against Marvel superhero Wolverine. It was released on April 20th, 2019. Cast Rappers Wax as Freddy Krueger EpicLLOYD as Wolverine Cameos Atul Singh as Jason Voorhees Nice Peter as Edward Scissorhands EpicLLOYD as himself Lyrics 'Freddy Krueger:' 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your- lock your- lock your- lock your- Welcome to prime time, bitch! Better stay awake like a meth head. Spread red on your bedspread till you're lying there on your death bed. You got a healing factor? I got a kill bitches on the ceiling factor! Under that mask, you're a singer/actor. Under my skin, I'm a slasher/slasher! Bitch, I come from Wes Craven's twisted mind. You come from comic books that kids get when they're well behaved at Christmas time. Flock of Seagulls called: they want their hair style returned, And that wasn't even my main diss, it was just a side burn. 'Wolverine:' Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth. And that claw's like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath. Don't sleep? That's all you got for me? I could defeat your ass with a cup of tea! I've been to hell and back and whooped Satan's ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street. You wanna talk about burns, mac? The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack, Wrapped in a Where's Waldo? sweater, Jason can't talk and he rocks the mic better! So step into my catnap, see if you can hack that, better hang on to your whack hat, 'Cause your worst nightmare ain't Hugh Jack shit compared to the least of my Weapon X flashbacks! I'm the adamantium champion X-man! You'll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands! So don't get me more pissed, chump. I'll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump! 'Freddy Krueger:' Look at the size of your body! How could I possibly think I'm in trouble? I can't tell the difference between your action figure and your stunt double! What's the matter, you look tired, eh? I'll be in your bed tonight, unlike Jean Grey! As for me, I'm a chick magnet, So heavy metal bitches are real attracted. What the fuck's a wolverine? Some kind of an angry beaver? I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber! 'Wolverine:' That verse stung, bub, but I've already recovered. I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered. I ain't got time for this. I'm saving the world. What qualities do you bring? You're a pedophile from the Midwest. At least R. Kelly could sing! So you got the wrong room if you're looking for fear. Only thing that scares me is a fridge with no beer! That face tells me you've met your match, But come back if you've got another itch to scratch! Poll Trivia General *This is the first season premiere not to feature Nice Peter rapping, as well as the first one to feature a 1-vs-1 battle with a guest as a title rapper. *This is the first non-Behind the Scenes video to make a reference to the heroin joke. Production *This is the fourth battle to feature a scene or a location without a using a green/blue screen backdrop, after J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin, Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child, Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder, and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. References *During the line, "I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered", Wolverine lies on his bed and and is seen stroking a picture frame. This is a reference to the scene in the X-Men animated series in the 90s, in which Wolverine gazed at a picture frame of the superheroes Cyclops and Jean Grey. This scene from the cartoon also became a famous meme. *After Wolverine's last verse, a Freddy Krueger can be seen emerging behind the wall, this is a reference to the first A Nightmare on Elm Street, where Krueger did the same but on Tina's ceiling before the sequence of him killing her. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Wax Category:Atul Singh